


Vibrations

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Twissy Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sonic Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Lord goes in search of a distress signal old to find it actually has a rather interestingly pleasurable ending...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Contains kinky sonic smutt...  
> The RebelDrFerguson very own unique blend of smutt you can;t get anywhere else...or at least I don't think anyone else has done this.

A guard run's past there hiding spot.  
His finger's are running up her stockings.  
She's trying to hold her breath...  
His breath is all she can feel on her neck.  
She's tries to see his expression in the dim light  
All he can see are the galaxies in her eyes.  
There's shouting outside the door.  
They're silent.

A car is heard pulling away. Then another. Then Kate's voice rings out. "Follow the jeeps, I'll call ahead they won't get far"  
Then nothing. They're alone.

The second Missy is sure no-one is around to hear them she tries to push him back to breathe "Steady Romeo," he brushes her front down still noting the little space they had between them. The dim witted idiot had dragged her into a tiny stationary closest in their haste to avoid capture.  
Why Missy had sent him on a wild goose chase he wasn't sure. He'd gotten a signal earlier that day that someone had crashed on earth. and needed a lift out before they got found. Well he was nearby he went out to see, roaming about London chasing the signal only to find Her Ladyship sat sipping tea in the open public. 

There timely conversation was ruined by the fact that the money she had paid with had actually been a bomb. She'd had enough time to enjoy her tea and chat with him for all of 15 minutes before they stood and he began trying to drag her to his ship when she said 'I fancy fireworks' and in his moment of confusion the small cafe exploded.  
"Best Tea in London no longer...I've had better tea on Morax Nine and they don't make scones taste like sawdust with bunny poop"

"You blew up a cafe because you didn't like the TEA?!" he hisses at her in the dark. She giggled. "Oh come off it Doctor you know as well as me nothing get your heart racing but a good chase" 

She was right, his hearts were still hammering in his chest after their dash away from the scene. Unfortunately Kate had been there. Merely pasting by thank goodness but none the less she was there and had spotted the two Gallifreyans before they'd even made for the Blue Box.  
They'd run towards the ship but got cut off by two U.N.I.T vehicles and had detoured, dashing through the backdoor of some warehouse and into a old storage unit to hide. Now they stood panting in the dark and dusty dimly light room, Missy not giving a care in the universe whilst the Time Lord racked his brain for a way to escape. 

U.N.I.T would take his T.A.R.D.I.S. That was procedure, they knew he'd go back for it, they just had to wait. 

In their moment of silence he admired her in the low light. "New dress?" he asked wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
She gave a little twirl. "You like? Cost 300 pounds" she pouted. The Doctor frowned. "Where did you get that sort of money?" 

She then smirked.

"It cost 300 pounds...doesn't mean, I brought it" 

The Time Lord scowled. "Really? This is what your resorting to get my attention, fake distress calls, blowing up small human shops and stealing designer dresses?"  
Missy shrugged and fussed with her purse.  
He hated to admit though, she...looked good. Really good. He wiped the back of his hand over his brow, gods he was sweating. She had to do this in the middle of July didn't she...why on earth did he come out in this wool coat of all things too?

"you look a bit, hot under the collar ...Doctor" she purred lent against the door with a predatory smirk. She could still hear his hearts going ten to the dozen and see the sweat glinting on his forehead. "Take that thing off you'll pass out" she gestured as the little store room was cramped, not only did you have two body's in there but the air was thick and damp and hot like a dogs breath. 

Having agreed it was for the best he shrugged free of it and hung it on the convenient coat stand that was in there with them.  
Unable to stop herself she reached up grasping his collar and tugged free the top two buttons letting her eyes drink in his sharp collar bone.  
"I like this" she muttered to herself and The Doctor raised a wiry eyebrow, "What being stuck in dim storeroom?" he asked grimly. She tutted rolling her eye dramatically. "No you idiot, this body, I like it...it's...better, more...mature than your last, or at least the last of what i saw of you" Pinstripes had been handsome boy but he was just too cute for her taste. 

She like the idea of some experience...some character to a body. 

She let her hand drift from his collar to lay across his hearts, glancing with a cheeky pout to his groin, "I see you still get off a good chase...such an adrenaline junkie you are" she grinned at the notable budge in his trousers.  
The Time Lord straighten up away from her touch and instantly missed it, not that he'd admit he did. "Shut up" he growled shuffling in his pocket for his sonic whilst rearranging himself making her giggle again. 

"What you going to do with that?" she asked looking about "there nothing to sonic in here that can help you...unless you plan to sonic me to death but that would take ages, I said you should have gotten laser" she was right.  
They had been luck Kate hadn't seen the little room as the door didn't lock. So it wasn't as if they were stuck in there. Then an idea struck him. Sonic...her.  
He smirked. If she wanted to play dirty he knew just how to win. 

Stepping back up to her he lent in so there were no more than 2 inches between their faces and her expression went from mundane to intrigued.  
"If you plan to sweet talk your way to getting me in your 'snog box'" she teased "Then again...could take awhile I've heard every possible chat up line from here to the Medusa cascade mate"  
He poked his tongue out to wet his lower lip and shrugged. His move had made her pulse speed up. Her eyes flicking from his own to his collar to his waist and back again.  
"Who said anything about talking" he breathed quietly before closing the space and pecking her plump red lips softly. She found herself whimpering internally. Blasted man. This body did something to her and she hated the way she loved it. 

She kept her eyes fixed to his as she brought her arms up around his neck pulling him to her as he placed both hands on her hips daring him to do it again, he chuckled low in his throat the rumble vibrated the air and she swallowed. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off as she lent up "Shut up"  
Crushing her lips back against his she moaned as the door met her back again and his slim wiry body pinned her there.

Her fingers threaded into his thick silver plated curls and his dipped under the hem of her dress lifting it as he ran the pads of his thumbs up the tops of her silk stockings. Something about her had him drop all barriers. For once in his lonely life he wasn't thinking he shouldn't be doing this, and thinking on how much he'd wanted to. How soft her lips were, how tiny her hands felt, how heated her breaths had become, how each whimper caused him to become more and more aroused by the situation. 

She squeaked as she felt something pressed her centre, eyes going wide with mixed look of arousal and worry. A glance down confirmed to her that yes he still had hit pants on and he had indeed just snuck his bloody sonic up her panties. "Oh...Now I see why you like the Sonic...bet the ladies love you" she whispers kissing his nose before he smirked nudged her head back to kiss her throat. "I won't lie...it has become...a bit of a kink" she could practically hear him grinning.  
He pressed the button for a moment and chuckled deeply when she squeaked again trying to move away from the vibration. 

"Come on, don't say you can't handle playing dirty now...you do it all the time to me" he purred into her shoulder as she tightened her grip in his hair and bit down on her lip.  
He pressed the button again a bit longer and she tried once again to move away from the vibration. He laughter had her flushing with embarrassment and with arousal. "Never mind playing dirty" she panted "your one to talk, I swear your to chicken to even attempt what I think you thinking" 

He leant back to raise a fluffy eyebrow again his eye challenging and her challenging back. "oh really?" 

She merely pouted in answer as she felt the long slim fingers of his right hand slip back beneath her dress and tease the edge of lacy Victoria secret lingerie she'd also nabbed in the same store.  
His face remain almost emotionless until his finger dipped to her heated centre and found her wet. The smirk had never been more cat like in his life or at least to what she had seen of it. 

He went to speak again but she had really gotten bored of playing. "Shut up" 

She tugged him back in crushing their lips back almost bruising and hastily as he pressed to her clit and she bucked into his hand. "Stop teasing you ass and hurry up before they come back" she mental shot at him.

"You were the one who started the game sweetheart" he shot back bringing the sonic back to its place and pressed it to her centre pressing the button causing her to rip her lips away from his to release a moan. Her legs agave way and he lifted her against the door pining her with his body as she wrapped her legs around him.  
She tugged open the rest of his shirt with a grunt as he chuckled again hand back in his hair pulling him to her and bit into his neck to hide another moan of pleasure the vibrations were causing. 

The loud bussing of the device went unnoticed between them as they kisses frantically, nipped playfully and teased each other into desperation, "F-for gods sake screw me!" she growled as he licked at her throat the taste of her pheromones danced on his tongue making him oddly hungry. "No"  
She blinked and grunted "Wh-"  
"not here" was the only answer he gave before shoving aside the silk material and teasing the device further letting it sink in making her buck and yell, his name ringing out off the walls in the small space. 

So close. The Time Lord grunted at the thigh that was pressing against his own arousal and had her realise that she was getting all the attention here and slide a hand between them to palm at his erection through the material.

He tried to shift his hips away but he couldn't move far enough without losing grip on her and eventually found himself roughly kissing her as she unzipped him and got her palm against the sensitive member. He shifted them back pressing her harder into the door and pressing the button harder on the device making it double it efforts causing her to moan and grasp him a little too hard sending a shock wave of pleasure through the Time Lord and had him seconds away from coming into her palm as she fell into her own orgasm fingers tightly gripped in his hair and trapping him firmly against her with her legs, riding the sonic's vibrations to release. 

Her own cries set him off, his member pulsating violently spilling against her a hand and her dress, grunting her name hotly as he buried his face in her chest to hide the flush on his cheeks.  
They stood there panting for several moments before her brought his hands from beneath dress and stood her back on her feet carefully unsure whether she could stand.  
She straighten herself up as he began to do up his shirt. "Well...not what I had planned today but...it was better that what I had planned at least" she joked and the Time Lord was smirking again. 

Grabbing his coat he looked to her and they eyed each other for a moment in the cooling silence before a knock rattled the door making them jump. 

"Doctor...now your done can we possibly have 10 minute of your precious time to discuss how you and your lady friend are going to pay for the damages?"

The Doctor eyes went wide. Was that Kate?

Missy turned opening the door a fraction to revel both Kate and Oswald stood outside the little storeroom smirking so hard they were about to burst into laughter.  
"I don't know about them paying for damages..." Oswald grinned turning to her boss "But you need to pay me 50 quid I know that much"


End file.
